Episode 129a. Bubble Guppies: A Christmas Carol (part 1)
This is the story about Ebenezer Scrooge (Mr. Grumpfish) who doesn't care about christmas. When Jacob Marley (Mr. Grouper) dies 7 years and Bob Cratchit (Gil) working hard, he still doesn't care. His late partner's ghost told him that three spirits of christmas (Oona, Goby and Deema) will visit him. *Mr. Grumpfish as Ebenezer Scrooge *Gil as Bob Cratchit *Nonny as Nephew Fred *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #1 *Donald Duck (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #2 *Mr. Grouper as Jacob Marley *Oona as the Ghost of Christmas Past *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney) as Fezziwig *Bubble Puppy as Fezziwig's dog *Avi's Mother as Isabelle *Goby as the Ghost of Christmas Present *Molly as Mrs. Cratchit *Little Fish as Cratchit kids *Avi as Tiny Tim *Deema as the Ghost of Christmas Future *This might be similar to the 1983 "Mickey's Christmas Carol". *This is the second time Deema plays a villain and wearing witch's cloak. It was Christmas Eve in Bubbletucky, a miser named Ebenezer Scrooge is going to the countinghouse. Crab: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to one and all! Snail: Give a penny for the poor, sir. Penny for the poor. Mr. Grumpfish: Bah! (going to the countinghouse and stares at the sign that says "SCROOGE & MARLEY") My partner, Jacob Marley, dead 7 years today. Ah, he was a good friend of mine. he robbed from the poor widows and swindled the poor. And in his well, though, he left me enough money to pay for his tombstone, and I have him buried in sea. (at the "Scrooge & Marley" countinghouse) As he entered the countinghouse, he saw his clerk, Bob Cratchit who was about to put the coal in the stove. Gil: (nervous laughter) Good Morning, Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Grumpfish: Cratchit, what are you doing with that piece of coal in your hands? Gil: Well, I was gonna put it in the stove. Mr. Grumpfish: You put a piece of coal in the stove last week. Now back to work! Gil: Oh, Mr. Scrooge, Tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have... you know... half a day off? Mr. Grumpfish: Christmas, eh? Ummm... I suppose so. But I'll dock ya half a day's pay. Maybe, I'll pay ya two shillings a day. Gil: Two shillings and a halfpenny, Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Grumpfish: Mmm... Yes, I gave you that raise 3 years ago. Gil: I know and when I started doing your laundry. Mr. Grumpfish: Okay, get busy, Cratchit, while I go over my books. Oh, and here's another bundle of shirts. Gil: (muffled) Okay, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Let's see, 50 pounds and 10 shillings from my formest employee. 80% interest, compounded daily. (laughing) Money, money, money. After Scrooge counted all the money, he was greeted by his nephew, Fred. Nonny: Merry Christmas! Gil: And a Merry Christmas to you, Master Fred! Mr. Grumpfish: Bah humbug! Nonny: Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Grumpfish: What's so merry about it? I'll tell you what Christmas is. It's just another work day, and any jackanapes who thinks else should be boiled in his own turkey! Nonny: Awww... Gil: But, Mr. Scrooge, Christmas is a time for giving... a time to be with one's family. Mr. Grumpfish: I say, Bah Humbug! Nonny: I don't care! I say, Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas! Gil: (clapping) Well said, Master Fred! Mr. Grumpfish: Cratchit! What are you doing? Gil: (stops clapping) Uhhh... Trying to keep my hands warm, boss. Mr. Grumpfish: What are you doing here, Nephew? Nonny: I was just going to give your clerk the wreath and invite you to Christmas dinner. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh. Aha. Well um, I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing? Nonny: Yes. Mr. Grumpfish: And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce? Nonny: Uh huh. Mr. Grumpfish: And candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes? Nonny: Yeah. Will you come? Mr. Grumpfish: Are you daft, man? You know I can't eat that stuff! Out, out, out! Nonny: Hold on a minute, uncle. Let me just hang this wreath. Merry Christmas! (closes the door) Mr. Grumpfish: And a bah Humbug to you! Gil: Aw, that Fred, always full of kindness. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, he's always acting too kind. Scrooge saw two mens were going inside to the countinghouse. Mr. Grumpfish: What's this? Customers! I'll handle this, Cratchit. Ahem! What can I do for you two gentlemen? Mickey: Mr. Scrooge, We've come here to see you & Mr. Marley. Mr. Grumpfish: My partner, Mr. Marley has been dead 7 years today, so who are you and what is it you want? Mickey: Well, sir, we are the collecting funds for the indigent and destitute. Mr. Grumpfish: For the what now? Donald: (shaking the bag) We're collecting for the poor. Mr. Grumpfish: oh, so you want me to give you money for the poor, right? Mickey and Donald: Yes, sir. Mickey: Why, here in Bubbletucky, there are many poor villagers that needed money and want us to raise money for them. Mr. Grumpfish: And you two do that every Christmas Eve? Mickey: Uh huh, what do you think, Donald? Donald: Yes, Mickey. Mr. Grumpfish: Okay, you realize if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they? Donald: Well, I... Mr. Grumpfish: And if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore. Mickey: Well, I suppose... Mr. Grumpfish: And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you'd be put out of a job and on Christmas Eve. Oh please, gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve. Mickey: Gosh, we wouldn't do that, Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Grumpfish: Very well (hang the wreath on the second collector's head and gives them the bag of money), Maybe you should give this wreath and the bag of bills to the poor and goodbye. (spanks the men with the cane) What's the world coming to, Cratchit? You work all your life to get money... then people want you to give it away. What time is it? Gil: (looked at his watch) 7:00 which means two minutes until closing time, boss. Mr. Grumpfish: Okay, never mind those 2 minutes, you can go now. Gil: Aw, thank you, Mr. Scrooge, how kind of you! Mr. Grumpfish: Never mind that kindly talk, go already! But you can be here a lot early after Christmas Day! Got that? Gil: I will, sir! Merry Christmas! END Of Part 1